An Infant Rival: The Dark Council Saga
by Bahamut12
Summary: Darth Vowrawn finds a mysterious presence through the force on Korriban before finding a young child abandoned in the tombs. He trains this forceful girl with the permission the Dark Council but the ever aware and powerful Darth Thanaton senses this girl is nothing but a blight on the Sith order. Can Vowrawn convince him otherwise or will she forever be the enemy of Thanaton.


**Story 10**

 **Journey through the eyes of a Sith**

 **II: A infant Rival**

Before the coming of dawn's first light across the scared burial grounds of Korriban a perplexed yet focused Dark Lord of the sith hurried across the frigid ground, his audible swift steps clacking on its surface as his concerns had not yet abated. A mother simply abandoning her child, that couldn't be right. The sith pureblood and dark council member Darth Vowrawn had felt a rift in the force and he was unsure if any of his fellow dark lords were aware of it. There was a rumour of an unknown presence on Korriban but none of the omnipotent sith could pin point the whereabouts of this unique appearance of force energy. Even the youthful sith pureblood Darth Annis, the former apprentice to Darth Thanaton and now apprentice to the grand master Darth Sidious hadn't acted on the slight ripple in the ever fluxing strands of the dark side. Even so Darth Vowrawn, underneath his ruthlessness he had an almost fatherly disposition and a more generous heart that his predecessors. Vowrawn seemed to possess (dare he cared to admit it) a kinder heart and a tolerance to his lessers that many of his other dark lord comrades couldn't lay claim too. This night the powerful male sith pureblood strode through the temple of Naga Sadow focusing on the emitting of a strange pulse of force energy which had greatly distracted his mind from his previous deep slumber. The dark lord's mind aware of every strand of the force awoke him when he sensed the powerful presence lying dormant but nevertheless visible to the mind in the depths of one of the most vast and complex tombs on all of Korriban. As the dark lord clad in grey and crimson bustled in a urgent fashion through the complex labyrthine corridors of Naga Sadow's burial grounds he heard a familiar sound, a sound of someone in distress, a call for help…an infant crying?! The force seemed to call to him in the far reaches of his mind and urged him to move towards the sound. In all the confusion of the recent days Vowrawn wasn't going to ignore such an obvious stir in the dark side, a dark lord of his calibre and intellect would be foolish to do such a thing. His bulbous orange eyes glowed like twin suns in the dark hallway engaging with his surroundings for a moment before making his way towards the sound. Suddenly in amidst of everything that was unclear and hazy he glimpsed something, the source of the sound a young infant wrapped in nothing but an abandoned robe obviously unsure of its surroundings, wailing in fear. For a moment the dark lord just stared at the pained child, a pitying look taking to his eyes as he checked the surrounding corridors to make sure he was alone, for even the ethereal spirit of the great Sadow himself could be roaming his tomb watching him. So many questioned rifled through his wise mind. Why was this child here and not training in the academy? How long had he or she been here? Had the infant been abandoned? Why here? Shaking his head as if to clear it from all these thoughts he strode cautiously over to the bundle of life not wanting to cause the young being any more discomfort. Of course if he was to take care of this child he would have to inform the dark council of his matter and it would be most unsettling for his fellow dark lord's to know that a child had been abandoned in one of the tombs, not to mention the obvious power inside this being that was going to waste. Being as quiet as he could the dark lord knelt down to gaze at the child, examining its human face and deep blue eyes. _A young female human_ …Vowrawn thought inwardly as before he could regain his train of thoughts the infant caught him peering down at her but merely gurgled with delight rather than weeping louder in fear. She had not yet learnt to speak but that was of no significance, what was, was her connection to the force and the formidable strength that he sensed within her. Her unique bond with the force had led him to her and now it was up to him to see that power and talent was put to proper use. _She is strong in the force, I can sense it…But why is she here?_ Vowrawn wondered inwardly for a moment before slotting his arms under her spine and shielding her like a protective father against his chest. To his surprise at this gesture she clutched a little hand onto the front of his robes, nuzzling her face against him as if she could sense he was here to save her. He didn't know what was happening but even he knew a bond was being formed between him and this female infant. Perhaps it was time to take a new apprentice after the absence of a student for so long and raising his future student from birth would surely create a powerful acolyte. However the dark council remained a problem. There was no way his friend and at times his rival Darth Thanaton would allow an uninitiated child to become part of the order. Vowrawn could allow himself to be persuasive at times but trying to convince Thanaton to turn his back on tradition was just as thorough as ordering your own death. He remembered his words long ago during his training and knew he was right… _This is the law of the sith…It is our law and it is inviolable._ Knowing that rules could not be twisted or traditional defiled perhaps there was another way around this. Vowrawn studied the now quiet infant in his arms, running a hand in a soothing gesture over her brow his voice a soft whisper but containing a tint of confusion.

"I wonder why you're here little one…perhaps the force has guided me…" Realising that this was the only explanation he quickly stood, wrapped her in the folds of his robes and bustled from the temple at a swift pace needing to inform the other dark lords of this matter. No matter how much he sensed her potential some of the dark lords would frown upon the idea and he knew exactly who would.

"Everyone's talking about it. I dare say you haven't heard" Ravage hissed baying his fellow dark council friend, Darth Marr to lean in closer to hear him: For all he knew Thanaton could be prying in on them with his merciless power and astute mind listening to their conversation so he kept his tone low, flat, personal. "Our master claimed the pure blood, Thanaton's apprentice for his own. I know we are to obey him at all times but I never thought he'd have the audacity to make that move." The masked face of Darth Marr turned to regard him slightly as behind the guise his face suggested surprise and shock.

"This leaves Thanaton vulnerable. Without an apprentice of power is a dangerous position for any dark lord to be in"

"And not only that…" spoke Ravage in urgency giving a quick nod of acknowledgement as Darth's Mortis and Vengan swept into the room engaging in political talk. "Darth Annis is a sith pureblood, she was almost sacred to him. I dare say his next student will not be as powerful" The dark lord clad in crimson concluded as he settled his spine comfortably against the back of his council seat before engaging with Marr's conflicting response.

"A pureblood makes no difference. Whoever Lord Thanaton trains they shall grow to have the same power. You underestimate him more often than not I see…" Marr gestured to the brutal scar on Ravage's neck and he hated to admit it but that made him cringe. The image of Thanaton's cold hands vising themselves around his neck, crushing his bones, choking him to death, his words flung with cruel abandon as he could do nothing but beg for release and be at his mercy. Ravage swallowed to ease his breathing before exhaling in a quivering fashion. Marr had definitely caused him to relive a painful memory and had touched a sensitive spot in the dark lord's mind: his memories.

"That was my mistake…" Ravage growled in annoyance, angry at the fact Marr had probably brought up the painful event on purpose to make him suffer. "I paid the full price for that!"

"I gather…" Marr retorted a note of sarcasm to his voice as he knew exactly the pain the crimson clad dark council member was in and only wanted to heighten his discomfort to unsettle him. Ravage shot him a sharp stare before shaking his head, stroking the long scar on his neck in thought before eyes of a deadly amber hue pulsed dangerously at him as if by thinking of him had summoned him Darth Thanaton swept like a malevolent eagle through the door to the council chamber, his voluminous robes of flame and ebony settling around him as he paused to consider something. He'd however also adorned a customary shoulder robe of gold colouration as these evening council sessions were held when the temperature under the great academy itself was near to freezing but it was merely a simple change in the season and not important to his conscience, swimming with the very essence of knowledge of the sith itself.

"Pained are we Lord Ravage?" snarled Thanaton a smirk lighting up his facial features now contorting into a fierce, feral leer as he strode to his seat next to Darth Marr and placed his hands on his hips glaring at him.

"Don't mock me Thanaton" Ravage retorted sharply, intoning he was not to be trifled with but as he learnt the harsh lesson that day when he'd receive the scar, neither was Thanaton.

"I'm only showing you the consequences of undermining me. That mark is nothing…" Thanaton sneered with venom gazing at the brutal scar which he'd caused with his bare hands on Ravage's neck with satisfaction. "Should you do so again I might not be so lenient!"

"Ravage, Thanaton enough!" Snapped the aged, yet audible voice of Darth Mortis who ran the sessions in place of the grand master.

"But Lord Mortis he…!" Ravage spluttered attempting to place the blame on one of the most influential, powerful dark lords in the order but Mortis had heard enough of their constant bickering.

"Lord Ravage enough, the one scar you bear from your injuries is not just cause for you to unsettle this gathering. Now…" Mortis sighed casually after putting Ravage in his place as the dark lord clad in silver swept to the centre of the chamber seven of the twelve seats of the dark council occupied as only those dark lords who could attend this day were doing so. Rarely were all twelve members present in any case and were usually only summoned by the grand master himself. "I suggest we discuss the latest findings that Lord Thanaton graciously provided us from the tomb of Marka Ragnos…" Thanaton bristled with pride, flashing a vicious stare at Ravage before shaking his head and placed a hand to his forehead. With most of his injuries recovered from the attack of his former apprentice and his knowledge of alchemy, sorcery and ancient sith rituals to aid his healing the process had not been an effortless one. Still his neck ached, not allowing him to turn his head to a certain degree and some of his ribs remained shattered and not fully healed. Thus Thanaton could not maintain his usually effortless posture but this had been explained to Mortis so he didn't need to question him. After all not many people even his fellow sith on the dark council questioned his motives or his authority and they would be foolish to, as trying to debate with Darth Thanaton was about as safe as being trapped in the tomb of Naga Sadow with a swarm of Shyrack Shriekers. As Mortis prattled on about his insights and contribution to the order Thanaton sighed in irritance and placed his hands in his lap. He heard it all before, all the praise, the gratitude and yet he wasn't entirely satisfied. Still his constant glory was going to make Ravage twist in jealously and that's all he wanted, to make him pay for how he'd mocked him to put it through to his mind that no one made a fool out of the great Lord Thanaton and lived. Even though it was against tradition and therefore being a staunch traditionalist himself he could not take his life he could still make him suffer until he'd learnt his lesson and that was precisely what he intended to do. His powerbase could easily over power that of any of the other dark lord's on the council and this is how he would remain invincible. Not to mention he was head of the sphere of ancient knowledge which gave him the right to lay claim, collect and safeguard all the precious, sacred artefacts of the sith and further his study. Darth Marr had once called him in a brief conversation _Thanaton the keeper of knowledge_ … The dark lord enrobed in black and flame admitted he liked the sound of that as he supposed he'd take in Mortis' praises once again not that it was anything new. Before any more of Mortis' words could be relayed to the omnipotent dark lords seated in the room Darth Vowrawn, the sith pureblood swept into the room his robes of grey and crimson creating a shroud around him as he still held the bundle of life close to his chest. In irritance at his defiance of the many laws that binded them Thanaton stood abruptly and shook his head in disapproval glowering down at Vowrawn from his seat of power.

"The council is already in session Lord Vowrawn and it was being addressed you can't just interfere with…" Thanaton began in annoyance but Mortis raised a hand to silence him, Thanaton still seething in silent fury before allowing the anger to writhe inside him so as to still his tongue. If one broke traditional or mocked the sacred principles and philosophies of the sith in front of him they would have a grave dug quicker than a disease.

"Lord Vowrawn you have arrived later than expected" Mortis said calmly welcoming his pureblood friend into the centre of the room as Vowrawn carried the infant close to his chest, his insightful gaze trying to gauge a response from her but she had fallen asleep in his gentle hold.

"Indeed Mortis…Indeed" Vowrawn spoke as if almost in a trance Ravage and Marr exchanging confused glances, Thanaton still furious for his latest intrusion although he remained quiet interested to see how this would play out. Perhaps he would be punished for his insolence.

"I trust you have a reason for disrupting the council while it's in session Lord Vowrawn. We do not approve of being distracted, especially by your late arrival." At this Thanaton smirked noticeable but he was sure Vowrawn had his eyes downcast, after all if you violated the perfect ideals of the sith order you had no place in the order, force sensitive or not.

"Lord Mortis I apologise for my late intrusion but I discovered something today…" As the quiet, collective tone in Vowrawn's voice seemed to draw the attention of the all the dark lords present. Mortis gazed downwards to find a small, innocent face gazing back at him, deep eyes of sapphire dancing with expression yet a power sleeping within her that he could sense as well.

"Who else knows of this?" growled Mortis in a low rasp glaring at the child before shaking his head as Vowrawn knew this was between her and him.

"No one my lord I can reassure you. She had been abandoned in the tombs of Naga Sadow and I saw to it she was brought here. After all my lord she is powerful is she not? Surely you sensed that great rift in the force like all of us, yet I decided to act upon it." Vowrawn was careful not to undermine Mortis' authority but he was only speaking the truth. The force had spoken to him and he had received its message and now he was going to fulfil its purpose "I shall train her when she is of the correct age Lord Mortis. She shall make a fine apprentice and I shall care for her." Unbeknownst to Vowrawn and hated having things being kept from his prying ears, Darth Thanaton had swept down the steps of his seat to engage in the present matter at hand.

"What power do you speak of Vowrawn?" Thanaton hissed cruelly, as in almost a protective sense Vowrawn drew the young girl close to his chest worried that if Thanaton sensed potential in her he might simply dispose of her and if it was his word against Thanaton's he knew who Mortis would side with.

"This does not concern you Thanaton" Vowrawn retorted coldly as he felt his hold tighten on the powerful force sensitive child who lay asleep in his arms but Thanaton's expression grew darker by the minute, the insolence of his counterpart towards him making him writhe in fury.

"Everything in this academy concerns me, be it acolytes, rising apprentices or undiscovered knowledge. There is nothing you can hide from me Vowrawn now what are you holding…?" hissed Thanaton a hint of spite present in his tone as he swept towards him and peered at the bundle in his arms then narrowed his pulsing yellow eyes dangerously at him. "What are you playing at Vowrawn?"

"I need to ask the council's permission if she is to be trained under my hand" Vowrawn retorted fiercely as after all he was only obeying Sith tradition but even that wasn't enough to satisfy Thanaton's want for an explanation. Where had this child come from and why had her power eluded him?

"She is only a child Vowrawn. She hasn't earned the privilege to face the trials and her age severely limits what you can achieve with her. She'll be worthless to you…" sneered Thanaton in hatred as he towered over the form of Vowrawn who stood his ground and the young girl who'd opened her eyes and immediately glanced up at the intimidating shadow looming over her and using her instincts that she was given from her birth only a short while ago buried her face in the folds of Vowrawn's robes not wanting those cold, menacing eyes to keep staring at her in that despicable, disapproving fashion. After what seemed an eternity Thanaton shook his head, loosed an elaborate sigh as he strode back to his seat having passed judgement on the child. It was true there was a power sleeping within her but to raise her from the moment of her birth would surely be the death of him. Vowrawn was needed to control his sphere of influence on the council and aid them not waste his time with some insignificant child, powerful or not to neglect more important matters. The matters of the sith that were the most significant and would be upheld in the most conflicting of times. "She shall grow to be powerful Lord Vowrawn but this is out of my hands. She does not have my approval to be initiated as one of the order…" Thanaton growled in a threatening inflection as he lowered himself into his seat Vowrawn gazing at him in unabashed disbelief while shaking his head.

"Lord Thanaton surely you cannot deny her power. She has a strong connection to the force. I realise our traditions prevent me from raising her in our ways at this particular moment but at least let me watch over her until I can convince you. She shall be a great asset" Vowrawn almost pleaded wanting the wise dark lord to see reason with him but again Thanaton sighed and had to admit Vowrawn had courage to take this unique opportunity but he doubt it would succeed. If she trained under his hand it most definitely would.

"Very well Lord Vowrawn, but I doubt you will be able to change my mind" Thanaton scowled his brow furrowing in thought as with a curt bow to the rest of his fellow dark lord Vowrawn hurried from the chamber knowing there was serious preparations to be made if this young child was to grow in strength and power and finally be nourished within the order and acknowledged as his apprentice. Lord Qet had served him well, but now after his death he sought a new student and possibly recovering this abandoned life could be the answer. He would hold Thanaton to his word and perhaps one day when he saw her as a fully-fledged lord of the sith training under his hand he would change his mind. However Darth Thanaton was difficult to persuade in any case, for the dark lord's mind was a focused fortress, a seemingly endless stream of power and knowledge that yearned for prestige and ideals to be upheld and coveted before all else and yet he was growing too powerful too quickly. Vowrawn couldn't hope to stop Thanaton's sudden rise to immense power but he admitted it was impressive to see one so young and so powerful become such an influential being in the sith order. One day this young girl might gain a seat of the dark council and become as powerful as the great Lord Thanaton himself. He didn't have anything to be concerned about. After all even after she'd fully grown and discovered her power she could never hope to stand against him and that would be less likely if she even crossed his path.

Fully fledged and now at the confident age of fifteen the child that had been abandoned all those years ago had indeed flourished and was now a successful, powerful sith apprentice. She owed her master her life for had he not sensed her inexorable presence in the tombs she would've starved to death or just withered away. She clutched her hand constructed weapon in her hand, a pulsing saber staff that hummed with an electric crimson energy slicing and thrumming through the air to slice training droids apart. A threat to her right but the ever astute black haired female sith sensed its movements in the force before it felled her down as she sprung in a graceful pirouette out of dangers way and crushed its metal torso with the pure will of her mind. Many metallic machines of destruction fell before her until her master was satisfied and he issued a call command to allow the training exercise to come to a close. A satisfied smirk flashing across her face she deactivated the pair of deadly beams and stood still for a moment letting her heart rate slow, but her pulse hadn't risen very much. Dispatching these worthless machines was effortless to her and didn't even cause her to break a sweat, perhaps a challenge more worthy of her abilities next time.

"Very good my apprentice, very good" came the familiar praising voice as Darth Vowrawn slipped down from the ledge where he had been observing her, clapping his hands in gentle applause. She wheeled around suddenly caught off guard as it had escaped her mind that he'd been watching her. She lowered herself to one knee placing the weapon beside her and bowed her head in submission showing upmost loyalty and respect to her master, the one person who cared for her and had saved her from her fate. She owed Darth Vowrawn everything.

"My master I didn't realise you were watching me" she spoke softly as he bade her to rise dismissing the formalities and to walk with him, the blood coloured sun shimmering on the horizon as Korriban would soon be drenched in the inevitability of the night. The dark red skinned pureblood sith chuckled light-heartedly his apprentice following eagerly behind him, her weapon now clipped onto her belt by the sharp, hooked hilt.

"You have grown very powerful young Kaysa" Vowrawn spoke with satisfaction as he strode one of railings barring a tombs forbidden entrance and placed his hands on the cool metal leaning forward as if searching for something.

"My master I am greatly honoured for…" The sith apprentice called Kaysa began as she lowered the cowl of her robe but Vowrawn held up a gloved hand for her silence and her instant obedience at this statement assured her loyalty to him. Vowrawn was not one for formalities and would sooner see the glory of the sith heightened rather than just talk about it. After all action spoke louder than words and the structure of Vowrawn's powerbase spoke volumes of his triumphs and successes in the order over his last decade serving on the dark council.

"You need not pledge yourself to me by word my apprentice. I trust you and am pleased with you" Vowrawn stated a faint smile flickering across his face as anyone who underestimated his apprentice's power including him was a fool. They had the upmost respect for each other as any dark lord and his apprentice would but it was also trust. They worked together to strike fear into the hearts of the republic and the Jedi and yet a vision of uncertainty clouded his mind.

"Master?" Kaysa questioned striding up to him and leaning forwards trying to gauge his response but his eyes were closed as if suddenly pondering on a personal matter. His breathing, deep and slow meant the dark lord was in a contemplating train of thought until his eyes flickered open and shook his head as if he was all of a sudden disappointed but his voice reflected confusion. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No apprentice. I shall not see your talents put to waste on my personal debates with my fellow dark council members, after all I need your foresight where I cannot set foot at this moment" Vowrawn assured her but she could tell by the way he was refusing to look at her he was concealing something dark and disturbing from her and there was no possible chance she could convince him to reveal it. Vowrawn's mind was powerful, a shielded, impenetrable fortress of dark side energy intuned with every current of the force and was impervious to false gestures or attempts to goad him. Vowrawn was highly intelligent and in her years of training ruthlessly by his side he realised that now. "However you provide me with the feeling I had when I trained my former apprentice Qet. It is the greatest honour of a dark lord to tutor a powerful student such as yourself and sometimes we underestimate how privileged we are. Young hopefuls such as yourself are what the sith order prides itself on, for no matter how long we attempt to prolong our existences our lives must end and the young and faithful must take up our cause" As his quiet voice drifted away on the gentle winds sweeping around the sacred burial grounds she nodded in agreement before another familiar voice sent her pivoting on her heel sharply to find another one of her greatest inspirations standing behind her, the omnipotent and wise minded dark lord of the sith Darth Thanaton eyes blazing their usual deadly shade of amber.

"A nice speech Lord Vowrawn, I dare say you rehearsed that" Thanaton spoke sarcastically, leering dangerously with his eyes trying to goad the silent sith master into a reaction but the calm, collective Vowrawn did not take his bait. Vowrawn stayed stock still his grey and crimson robes buffeting around his slender form in the soft breeze while the apprentice still in shock gazed at the dark lord enrobed in flame and black standing with his usual intimidating, elegant stance.

"I was merely speaking of the top of my head. I hope you approve" Vowrawn said calmly sniggering slightly as he waved a hand in almost dismissal and turned to face his company seeing his apprentice in awe of him but he could understand why. Thanaton had tutored her in her spare time the subtle nuances of the force that even Vowrawn didn't have access to and yet he wondered why his eye was constantly watching over his affairs. Thanaton snorted in derision, folding his arms in a powerful stance across his puffed chest scowling at his fellow dark council member who wasn't going to react to his vicious remarks but he knew if he returned the insult Thanaton with his intellect would just reflect it back so bickering in any situation between them was pointless. They were as wise as each other and it was a stalemate but one of these days Thanaton would prove him wrong, prove them all wrong.

"If the youth inherit our order it would indeed be a tragic day for the sith empire. Half the tainted blood in our academy are slaves, criminals or worse…You have no idea what you're talking about" growled Thanaton menacingly placing a hand to his head shaking it in grave disapproval letting a racked sigh of impatience escape him. Kaysa stepped forward wanting to oppose this statement, for no matter how powerful and influential Thanaton was she despised people who ridiculed her master, the one being whom had treasured her like she was his daughter. She didn't engage with just how powerful Thanaton was but she would soon enough when he inquisitiveness in the future got the better of her.

"My lord my master's intellect rivals yours, I dare say you might want to retract that statement" hissed Kaysa but immediately Vowrawn lowered his head in disappointment as he knew what was coming, more goading from his greatest rival.

"I dare say the apprentice has attempted to speak her mind at long last." Thanaton snapped viciously as she stood her ground ready to launch a force barrier around herself if need be but Thanaton wasn't going to waste his sacred powers tearing her apart for her insolence, she wasn't worth the trouble and hadn't the honour to perish at his hand… _yet…_ "I am disappointed your apprentice does not show respect to her superiors Vowrawn. You fail to teach your apprentice the vital protocol that could raise her to some form of power…If she has any…" Another jibe from Thanaton caused Vowrawn's hands to clench on the railing in anger his jaw muscles aching as he tried to control his rage. "As for you Lord Kaysa…You may think you have your master's support and his full encouragement but don't think I don't know what you two are scheming" Snarled Thanaton coldly as a feral expression danced across his face almost frightening her but she held her ground and refused to back away, gazing back at the hunched form of her master who was obviously seething in silent fury. "No one hides anything from me on Korriban. I know what you and your devious master are planning. My affairs are my own and have nothing whatsoever to do with you. One more venture into my territory again and one of these tombs shall be yours!" The threat was so fierce and cruel that Vowrawn stepped in shielding his apprentice who was truly now feeling confused and bewildered by these remarks.

"Perhaps you ought to respect your equals Lord Thanaton, then maybe we could share some common ground. Repeat to me what you just said!" Vowrawn growled maliciously mentally telling his apprentice to step behind him in case the unpredictable dark lord sprung at her ready to tear her beating heart from her chest.

"I don't answer to thieves" Thanaton rasped within the bowels of his throat as he held up a precious looking text in his hand, the leather bound tome revealing its physical age in the condition of the cover and pages as he skimmed through the book a sigh of contentment escaping him as he gazed on its precious pages.

"What on earth…Lord Thanaton explain yourself this instant!" snapped Vowrawn crossly as even he with his intelligent mind was baffled by the situation then shot a curious glance at his apprentice. What was going on? Korriban was a sacred world of mystery and precious philosophical ideals but this took things to a whole new level.

"Beautiful isn't it? It was a gift to me from the grand master himself until I found my library had been tempered with. You should know Lord Vowrawn, I know the order and whereabouts of all my knowledge and when it disappears…" The posture of the dark lord's body spoke volumes as he glowered at the apprentice now almost hiding her face from the penetrating bulbous yellow stare of Darth Thanaton.

"Are you saying that my apprentice…?" Vowrawn almost choked on his own words in shock, too taken aback by the accusation to speak but all the evidence was clear and there was nothing he could do to prove otherwise. Thanaton's powerbase still grew ten times the size of Vowrawn's and no matter the number of apprentice's he called to his side he could never oppose him. That was the trouble, for Thanaton had acquired so much power in such a short space of time that it was impossible for someone even of Vowrawn's strength and foresight to make a stand against him.

"Maybe she'll tell you for herself after all you'll know if she lies to you…So Lord Kaysa are you going to lie to your master? I dare say you'd make a pathetic task of it…" Having enough of Thanaton's cruel jibes and insults he readied himself to teach the dark lord a lesson but his apprentice gripped onto his arm in a pleading fashion. She didn't want her master to get hurt and Thanaton having knowledge of the force that Vowrawn didn't could easily crush him and she couldn't bear to watch that.

"Master please, please I beg of you don't do this…" Kaysa spoke softly as Vowrawn wheeled around to face her, eyes blazing with a rage for her that she'd never witnessed before as his tone bit into her, flowing through her veins like poisonous fangs had latched onto her skin.

"Is this true?!" snarled Vowrawn in contempt as he looked at her imploringly hoping it was not the case but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

"Master I can explain…" her tone was weak, flat wanting to tell him the truth but it was becoming ever challenging and she'd kept this from him for many months.

"Is this true!?" Vowrawn shouted at her this time, his voice escalating in volume until finally she came out with it, his face a mask of disappointment as a low, racked growl escaped him as he paced away from her. She screwed her face tight then let it out, an almost begging tone creeping into her voice as she now regretting defying both her superiors and betraying the trust of her mentor.

"Yes my master…but I was young and naïve and didn't know what I was doing. I assumed it was mine to take and didn't realise. I was going to give it back…" pleaded the apprentice solemnly but Thanaton made a vicious sound and drummed the tips of his fingers on the surface of the book glaring at her, a venomous glint in his amber stare.

"Why you insolent liar! You were planning on possessing it until I found out! How long did you think you could hide this from me?! In fact…" Thanaton growled his stomach wrenching just looking on the pair of them as she had defied tradition by disrespecting her superiors and for that she would pay, pay severely. "Why am I even wasting my time? You're not even worthy of my presence. You and your apprentice disgust me and I'm not going to stand here and justify myself to you. You've heard the truth from the traitor's mouth and this won't be the last you'll hear from me on this matter. Good day to you Lord Vowrawn…" snarled Thanaton derisively as he swept like a fiery shroud across the sacred burial grounds still leaving the confused apprentice and dark lord seething with rage to try to sort out this dispute. Thanaton had no conjunctions about dealing with any who opposed him but someone as pathetic and as low as that apprentice was not even worthy to speak to him, not in all of Sadow's born days! The insolence of that child! No one broke into his private chambers and had the gall to steal from him and breathed again. She would know pain like no other and when he had the chance to teach her the ways of respect to those in unquestionable power he soon would. The silence between them spooked even her but in the end the dark lord was the first to break it pulling away from her viciously shaking his head in pure disbelief.

"You lied to me…apprentice…you lied to me…" Vowrawn's voice hiccupped in his chest as he attempted to push his anger below the surface but it was simmering with a warm feeling through his chest and in the pit of his stomach.

"My lord I was going to tell you but I just had to know about…" Vowrawn again held up a hand and flashed his face to her, his eyes blazing with a rage that even she had never seen him display towards her, for he'd always been fatherly and respectful in his nature towards her but this was difference. She knew she was going to pay the price for this deceit and it wasn't going to change but perhaps in the blackness of Vowrawn's heart he would remember how innocent she was when abandoned and he would forgive her, but their bond of trust had been slightly severed and it was how they recovered it that proved the strength of their student and teacher bond.

"You! You of all people would do this to me. You never enter of dark lord's chamber without clearance. Perhaps Lord Thanaton is right about you…" Vowrawn hated saying those words but they remained ever prevalent as he stalked towards her "Your naivety limits my strength to tutor you. I trusted you Lord Kaysa my apprentice…I trusted you…" He raised a hand as if to strike her round the face but the face from her childhood appeared before him, innocent and desperate and he couldn't bring himself to inflect a mark of hurt upon her. He screwed his eyes tightly shut and clenched his jaw before lowering his hand and smoothing the folds of his robes before breathing deeply. "You dishonour me…" Was the last words he relayed to her as before she could call after him or beg for forgiveness he strode away from her the elegant trace of his form melding into the sands and stone of the ancient, holy world leaving her to collapse to her knees and push the impulse to cry down into her gut. She'd made an unmistakably invincible enemy in Thanaton and possibly lost the trust of her master. Her words were faint, a choke, a whisper but she hoped her master would hear them through his connection to the force.

"Master I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…I only want to serve you…Please forgive me…" She rasped as she felt pain, wrapping both her arms around her chest bending forward, letting the cold of the night bite at her skin as she accepted the truth of the situation. She would have to rectify this and if coming face to face with her almost certain death would allow her to do so then so be it. If only she could gain Thanaton's trust…? It would be challenging and at times agonising but it was the only option she had to regain the friendship and trust of her master. To respect and honour her superiors then perhaps he would be proud of her just like he said he was. It was going to be a painful and arduous journey ahead for the youthful sith apprentice but her inquisitive nature would make her realise just how dangerous her enemies could be especially when provoked. It was all going to change and perhaps take a turn for the worse, for even with Vowrawn to protect her if he even forgave her she would soon meet her fate at the hands of the one who openly despised her. The omnipotent and all-knowing dark lord of the sith Darth Thanaton.

 _The apprentice has guts_ …admitted the leader of the sphere of ancient knowledge to himself as he studied one of Marka Ragnos' famous writings. _Meddling in my sphere of power takes considerable courage on her part, but if she dares to so much as cross my path again Vowrawn will have to search for a new apprentice._ As the malicious thoughts circled through his mind he pushed the book delicately with respect away from him, realising other matters apart from his study required his attention. Thanaton would be required to select a student from the next group of force sensitive who passed their trials but he refused to pass his knowledge and tutor any of these undevoted, suspicious acolytes. His deceased apprentice Darth Annis that had been ripped from his tuition was possibly one of the most powerful dark lords in the order and contained that rare streak of pureblood and it had been his honour to pass his secrets of the force to her. Yet he still felt pained by her absence. Not having her by his side to uncover even more of the sacred long lost history was greatly hindering his study and certain circumstances didn't permit him to scout the tombs for the hidden artefacts and missing texts. Not having an apprentice great hindered where he could go and what he could achieve but he refused to choose a student from the pool of weak force sensitive's who didn't uphold the sacred ideals of the sith order. The powerful myrmidon who he chose to stand and study by his side had to honour the principles and traditions of the sith and so far the recent acolytes that had graced the hallowed halls of the academy hadn't even had the decency to respect and draw knowledge from the ancient sith and their theories. Thanaton would never even consider watching these acolytes die or complete their trials let alone taking one of them for an apprentice. As his eyes blazing with a yellow intensity raised to the entrance of his private chamber the pureblood sith whom he'd had his latest dispute with swept into the room, the dark lord of the sith Darth Vowrawn lowering his head in a bow of respect as he approached Thanaton.

"I don't wish to be disturbed Lord Vowrawn" Thanaton rasped coldly as after the brief moment of thought he drew the text towards him, embedding his focus solely on the entrancing pages of the great Marka Ragnos himself, attempting to absorb the ancient alchemy findings of the dark lord.

"I apologise for the interruption Lord Thanaton but I think it's best we discuss this as equals" Vowrawn replied simply pacing the ground, his elegant sweeping movements not needing to emphasise his confidence. _Equals?_ Chuckled Thanaton mentally as he shielded his thoughts with a simple shrouding spell… _He knows better than to compare himself to me…True he may hold a seat next to me on the dark council but that doesn't make him my better or equal…He only thinks that…I have all the knowledge of the force he could never hope to possess and that will one day give me the advantage when I crush him and when he can be replaced no matter how valuable his insight is. He was responsible for the actions of his apprentice and therefore was involved in the crime…He and all he holds dear will pay severely for opposing me…_ Bringing his thoughts back to the present Thanaton pushed himself slowly from his high back chair behind his desk, long spine unfurling with easy as he straightened to his full malevolent height slotting the text he'd been observing a moment ago under the crook of his arm. He strode to a section of the room containing his most precious texts before storing the vessel of knowledge safely away in its correct order before speaking with his back still turned to him.

"I would expect your apprentice, if she had a shred of honour to come and apologise to me for her misdeeds face to face but it looks like you are speaking for her…I knew it…" Thanaton snarled in derision, shaking his head in disapproval as he stood rooted to the same spot waiting for Vowrawn's strained reply but instead his tone was soft, soothing, almost remorseful.

"Lord Thanaton, I cannot let my apprentice go unpunished. I shall see to it that she suffers enticingly for her standing against you. I can only apologise for her behaviour and cannot believe after all these years; after all I've done for her she would lie to me…" Vowrawn's blood coloured eyes pulsed in anger, losing a sigh of disbelief as he shook his head wanting to push the dreaded moment away. "I saved her life…" In a way as he felt his discomfort from where he stood Thanaton pitied him but knew that Vowrawn would see to reason. The dark lord responsible for those in his power base had to take action if an unauthorized act of defiance was committed and he was doing the right thing.

"Only a truly loyal apprentice and one who respects tradition would've shown true gratitude and respect towards her superiors" Thanaton explained, his voice always containing that hue of wisdom that he possessed with his age as he turned to face him, gloved hands interlocking behind his back as he gauged his fellow dark lord's response.

"She was fiercely loyal to me but after what she's done…" His voice trailed off again into the stony silence…In apprehension? In deep thought? "This is out of my hands. Unless she comes to me of her own free will to convey her condolences and betrayal then I'll have nothing more to do with her. This will not stand. Not in my order and not in my power base. If she chooses to defy others I will merely exile her from the order and search for another apprentice and yet…" Vowrawn sighed again, a tinge of disappointment creeping into his voice cracking slightly as he pushed the urge to show sadness deep into the pit of his stomach "She possessed such potential and raw power. She was the ideal student but now…Whether I can trust her or not…?" He fell silent knowing Thanaton was hanging eagerly on every word, revelling in his suffering and confusion but he knew that Vowrawn being the logical dark lord that he was would always come to reason no matter how much one could protest.

"It is not a matter of trust. However she merely wanted knowledge and decided to take it for herself and for this she must be commended…" Thanaton said with a simple shrug of his shoulders stooping to read of the headings of an ancient scroll which seemed to be calling to him to explore its hidden secrets.

"But my lord she broke into your private quarters and stole…" Vowrawn began aghast at what his mentor had just uttered but Thanaton held up a slender hand still not giving him eye contact or acknowledgement.

"As I said she was merely searching knowledge and I cannot deny one so young and so eager the access to such interest. She is a promising student and shall go far within the order…" Vowrawn again couldn't believe what he was saying as he took a step towards him then paused in reverence contemplating on what he'd just conveyed to him.

"You mean you're forgiving her?!" Vowrawn spluttered almost too stunned to speak but Thanaton merely flashed a smile before returning to his full height with a certain text in his hand from his organised archives of infinite knowledge. In the far reaches of his mind, teeming with dark malevolence and power beyond Vowrawn's present understanding his rage boiled mentally like a twisting river of blood through his veins. _Forgive her…Ha! You are more sentimental than I care to remember Lord Vowrawn. All those who oppose me no matter how futile their actions will pay but I can't risk having you suspect the death of your apprentice…Forgiving her will be the last thing on my mind, particularly when I stomp out her and the rest of your pathetic power base. You'll so regret ever taking a new apprentice…While I shall prove to her that no one opposes me and hopes to walk away unscathed…You're nothing next to me Vowrawn and one of these days I shall prove it…_ Again he took his mind back onto the physical plane of the present and he could sense Vowrawn's impatient as he paced relentlessly behind him awaiting an answer from the powerful dark lord of knowledge until finally he spoke his tone containing an almost misleading comfort about it.

"Knowledge whether stolen or sought is to be given in kind. I will not deny the enthusiasm of your apprentice to learn, that is indeed promising for our society if one so young shows the temperament she does. You should be proud of her Lord Vowrawn…" Still not believing what his fellow dark council member was saying to him he shook his head viciously as if to clear it then he saw… _her…How she was when I found her…Not a chance of surviving…her power surely wasted…her innocent face and beautiful eyes staring back at his perplexed face…that face…her face…the face of his apprentice he'd grown so accustomed to…the one who made his ultimate purpose in life that more fulfilling…his apprentice…_ Suddenly overwhelmed by the impairing vision Vowrawn placed a trembling hand to his forehead trying to discern what was causing these images. His connection to the force was obviously aiding the problem but more over it was the strong bond he shared between with her…The incredibly complex dark link between master and apprentice and the fact that he'd watched over her like his own daughter and trained her from birth to inherit his almighty legacy had formed that bond…an unbreakable bond. He exhaled with purpose trying to quell the emotions rifling through his usually calm and collective mind but again found his efforts to steady his conscience thwarted as her face wouldn't leave his vision. Not surprised but merely just watching Vowrawn wrestle with his feelings, Thanaton gave him a questionable glance. Whatever pain he was experiencing he would only feel it tenfold when he stripped his apprentice from him and broke that strong bond between them and then surely none would dare to oppose him. He was Darth Thanaton, head of the sphere of ancient knowledge, the second most powerful force user and dark lord in the galaxy and he was not to be tested under any circumstances and all those who had attempted to had their tombs and gravestones carved in stone on Korriban itself. Vowrawn gazed imploringly at Thanaton for some sort of aid but Thanaton stood routed to the spot staring at him in slight confusion. Was Thanaton placing these visions in Vowrawn's mind, warping his thoughts to his own desires and making him cower before him? He better not be as Vowrawn despised being caught off guard but he would soon gain the knowledge that his unfathomable connection to his apprentice formed from birth was causing his distress and it would continue to do so until conflict was resolved between the two but this wasn't going to be simple. She'd defied him, her master and Darth Thanaton himself. How could he just forgive her? His hands now visibly shaking Vowrawn clasped them together behind his back clenching them tightly, preventing them from wringing themselves in despair. He tried to stand up straight but the vision was now internally haunting him so it hindered his ability to see clearly, but he knew through all this façade at collectiveness Thanaton would see right through him.

"What's happening to me…?" rasped Vowrawn in confusion as he took a step towards Thanaton who by this point was now as genually surprised as he was but then after a minutes analysis of his fellow dark lord's condition immediately gained the solution. When she was in pain, he suffered an infliction. When she grew weak his strength was sapped from him like a draining ritual. That was the danger of being extrinsically linked to your student. The pain was shared, the suffering divided, the future clouded. The only way Vowrawn would be able to clear his mind would be to find her and bring her to reason.

"I cannot say for sure Lord Vowrawn but I do believe in my readings of Exar Kun's theories that those who share strong, lifelong links with their apprentice's share a portion of their suffering. I can feel her pain hence why it is being transferred to you. That is all I can relay for now but take to heart the fact that at least her naivety cannot be passed to you…" smirked Thanaton cruelly as he leered at the bewildered Vowrawn who suddenly doubled over in pain, arms wrapping around his stomach, clenching his jaw muscles tight to suppress the discomfort as he hunched over to try and compress the feeling.

"Lord Thanaton, you…know of these conditions…I have aided you these many years…" Vowrawn spoke in a racked voice as another burst of pain sent shivers through his body as he gazed at Thanaton's bemused face. "Please help me…" For a moment Thanaton just observed the powerful sith pureblood buckling over in agony before brushing dust casually from the shoulder of his flame coloured robe as if he hadn't heard the plea for help.

"Help you?" Thanaton snorted venomously, fixing Vowrawn with a stare that would've sent even the strongest of sith running from his sight. "Why should I devote my time and resources to aid a dark lord who cannot control his disobedient, defiling apprentice? That would be against my principles. Aiding you is out of my hands Lord Vowrawn. You were the one that took her in, treasured her, trained her and gave her that inquisitive side! Why should I ease your pain when you are the one who brought it on yourself?!" Snarled Thanaton, his upper lip curling with menace as he revelled in the pain of the dark lord before him.

"You…Lord Thanaton I thought we…I thought we were…" A fierce light danced in his eyes before he cowed even further, the pain physically twisting his gut as he tried to stare him down "friends…" That word almost made Thanaton wretch in disgust as he leered at him, his bulbous radioactive eyes narrowing in slits of hatred as he swept past him, leaving the agonised dark lord to collapse before him, trying not to let his dignity falter away but even he admitted to himself through all the pain he'd experienced in his years on the dark council this was unlike any he'd ever experienced. Maybe the wise Thanaton was right? Was it his bond with his apprentice? Well whatever it was, it would not remain a secret from him for long whether Thanaton was planning on divulging him or not.

"That is not the word I would use to describe this Lord Vowrawn. You are merely my rival and a suitable placeholder for your sphere of influence and don't think you can't be easily replaced. This is a lesson that will teach you never to interfere with my affairs again. If you or your meddling apprentice so much as temper in my powerbases again I'll personally execute you myself. And don't think I don't know how to bring you to your knees Vowrawn…" Thanaton hissed with spite as he was enjoying Vowrawn writhing and twisting in pain before him "I can easily enact pain on your apprentice to physically hinder you. I have known of your special bond with your apprentice ever since the dark council granted you permission to train her. I know everything that occurs within the walls of this academy and in the sith order! I know how to cripple you from within and your apprentice is your biggest weakness. She'll only transfer the pain to you, while I watch from afar. I need only to blight her mind with nightmares and you would share her torment. Now I no longer need to explain myself to you…" Thanaton breathed out deeply turning his head to glance behind him at the pained form of Vowrawn, twitching with discomfort on the floor as he attempted to stay as motionless as possible to ease the harm to his physical body. "I trust your presence won't grace my sight again until the next council session. Now however you have been warned Lord Vowrawn. You and your apprentice don't know who you're dealing with and if your apprentice so much as shows her face to try and apologise I'll slice her apart!" With a last incensed stare at Vowrawn, he pulled his thick robes around him and bustled sharply from the room, leaving a flustered and hindered dark lord to lie on his back, breath hitching in his lungs. Why was she pained and if so how was so much damage being done? In a way he cursed his filial link to her but on the other hand it was a blessing bestowed by the sith order itself and sometimes not even the grand master of the academy could understand that.

"Apprentice why do you pain me so…?" rasped Vowrawn in his tired lungs as through all the pain, his strong resolve held firm as he propped himself up on his elbows, breathing heavily his mind settling back onto a steady course of thought as he lifted his gaze to the door which the malevolent form of Thanaton had strode through. "Thanaton…why? Don't you see I am only trying to repent for what she has done to you…?" In all the turmoil and suffering his vision tunnelled as before his spine could collapse to the floor a strong arm was at his back and a low voice soothed in his head, a familiar voice…one he knew all too well.

"Master…Master what's happened here? You must tell me everything…Who's done this to you?" questioned Kaysa, face marred with blood and bruising as she clutched at one of his trembling hands feeling him clasp it tightly as another wave of pain was sent through him.

"Apprentice…why do I suffer like this? Thanaton despises me…What wrong have I done to him?" Vowrawn spoke, his voice gaining back some of the strength from earlier as since the pain was easing from her it was from him and he could just rest in her strong hold. "Why do you help me apprentice…After all I've done…Threatening you, abandoning you…"

"No master you have done no such thing. I owe you my life and am forever in your debt. I was in the wrong and should be eternally punished by Thanaton and your hand. I can never forgive myself for what I did but at least release me from your service knowing I have been a worthy apprentice…" The sith apprentice spoke calmly as she guided his spine in an upwards motion gently and he gauged the strength in his eyes to look at her and see those wise orbs of inquisitiveness and power dance above his vision.

"More worthy than you know apprentice. I remain your master and together we shall uncover the subtle mysteries of the force and if Thanaton dares to stand against me…" Vowrawn wheezed in discomfort as the last ebbs of pain were flowing from his physical form but his body was still racked by the suddenness of today's events and the approach of blinding pain at such a bursting velocity.

"Master please you must rest. We cannot think of Thanaton now. This is my doing and I shall go to him and receive the full vent of his ire head on if necessary to safeguard your life my master. You are a member of the dark council and therefore ever more important and scared to the order. You are most wise my master and I owe you my life…That is why I am here…" The apprentice soothed in an almost gentle tone as Vowrawn quirked a smile, as he felt her power emanating from her as he admitted she had become a truly powerful sith lord training under his hand and that more work was to be done if he was to discover the nature of this bond he had with her. A bond that most dark lord's and their apprentice's didn't share but one they did. In blood and fire they would triumph but they didn't count on Thanaton slipping through the shadows like an ethereal shape shifter watching their every move with those menacing eyes of fire and mind of unspeakable knowledge.

"You have grown most powerful my apprentice…I am pleased with you…" Vowrawn spoke softly in the silence between them as she rose to her feet, the dark lord slipping an arm around her shoulder for support as they started for the door but he looked imploringly into her eyes wanting to say one last thing as he felt weariness creeping over his physical form. "I am proud of you my apprentice…so very proud and I want you to know you will always be honoured here…on Korriban and by me…" Before he could say anything else to her Vowrawn collapsed fully against her strong chest, his limp body that had been racked by pain supported by her strong hold as she vowed to aid her master in anyway as was needed. She still hadn't learnt the full potential of her power and she would with her master by her side and with the time they had on their side. She carried her master swiftly down the winding upper levels of the academy in searching of another dark council dark lord whom might aid them, after all she trusted him and knew that he would help. She would've asked Thanaton for his infinite knowledge in helping her decipher her master's condition but she had fallen out of his favour at the moment and would most likely dig her own grave by approaching him. Maybe later…For now maybe someone else would help. She was going to get to the source of this cause and then a bitter understanding would come to her just how much she was linked to her master. It would all be clear…All be clear soon enough.

"I know our bond is strong that's all I know my lord…" Kaysa relayed to her most trusted ally as he continued his inspection of the still unconscious form of Vowrawn, lying still and silent before them, head limp, eyes closed, still unbelievable power surging from his being. As the dark lord continued his assessment and evaluations of the sith master's present condition Kaysa stared, in awe around the splendour and grandeur of the high, spiralling ceiling of the dark council chamber. It had been one of her greatest ambitions in life to set foot in this hallowed chamber of sith politics and power and now she was gazing upon it in all its beautiful glory. The dark lord glanced at her then back to Darth Vowrawn, shaking his head as if to gain a steady train of thought for even his usually calm mind was baffled by the situation.

"You have read of these conditions?" spoke Darth Ravage in a low whisper, brow furrowing in deep thought as he flashed his yellow eyes at her while pondering the matter. Kaysa shook her head, just as troubled by the situation.

"Only that it's a condition that the great Marka Ragnos suffered from himself. His apprentice…their bond was strong" Kaysa spoke, her voice a trembling rasp running a shaking hand over her forehead as she knelt down by the unconscious form of her master trying to gauge any signs of recovery from him but for the moment he was at rest, but still alive very much alive.

"Indeed Lord Kaysa indeed, however the strand of the condition your master has contracted I have never bared witness to. Perhaps it is best if we speak to Darth Thanaton on this matter" Ravage explained as her eyes sprang open wide at the mention of his name. "He has considerable knowledge on the past illnesses and fractures of past dark lord's, we shall seek his aid…"

"Master me and Thanaton shall we say..." She let out a shallow breath before shaking her head, eyes staring worriedly at the still form of her master "Do not get on." Ravage shot a sharp glare at her before standing to his full height determined to aid his fellow council member whether she distasted his methods or not.

"I am not concerned with your personal indifferences with my fellow dark council members. Vowrawn's life is all that should be concerning us. Thanaton might be the only chance we have of diagnosing him and saving his life…" Ravage retorted fiercely as before she could respond a familiar voice reached their hearing and both dark lord and apprentice looked down in relief to see Vowrawn's eyes half open, their lustrous red pupils gauging the expressions on their pallid faces.

"Lord Vowrawn…I thought you're life had left us…I thought you were…" Ravage began but realised underestimating his companion was a mistake as Vowrawn's chest rose and fell gently as the small but noticeable breaths escaped his lungs in a fragmented fashion.

"Dead…No one understands my true power. I'm sorry you don't share my belief in the will to survive. Are you saying I have no strength Ravage…?" Vowrawn rasped coldly as Ravage shook his head almost instantly engaging with his physically distress that he was still in some discomfort but the brave Vowrawn was refusing to express his pain.

"My lord you are a dark council member for precisely that reason. Your strength and loyalty to us. Your life is for now all that concerns us. Your apprentice will watch over while I fetch Lord Thanaton…" At this Vowrawn despite the pain that burst through his chest sat up sharply and shook his head, eyes dancing with a fiery fury as Ravage implored him to safeguard his wellbeing through this condition.

"He has nothing whatsoever to do with this! This is between me and my apprentice. I refuse to converse with him…He despises me…" Vowrawn choked roughly as his strong apprentice was by his side in an instant placing a firm hand behind his head and supporting his bending spine with her forearm.

"Master Vowrawn I assure you Lord Thanaton is the best possible chance you have of survival. Lord Kaysa please watch over your master until I return" Ravage ordered as Kaysa not wanting to oppose a dark council member inclined her head low in respect as the crimson form of Darth Ravage swept from the council chamber to find the keeper of knowledge itself while Kaysa knelt on the frigid floor holding the weakening form of her master in her strong arms.

"You didn't even tell him about…You just let him…Apprentice he won't help me…He'll have my head…I refuse to talk to him…" Vowrawn growled in hatred gazing up at his apprentice imploringly hoping that she would stop Ravage from summoning his rival turned enemy but Kaysa shook her head knowing she would have to face the consequences of her actions at some time in the future and needed to show her loyalty to Thanaton, to her master and the order. Coming face to face with him again would ensure just that.

"Master, Thanaton will not forgive me either for my past transgressions but he may be able to help you, enemy or not. He is a staunch traditionalist and a safe guarder of all knowledge of the dark side. He will be bound into helping you...If a dark council member's life is in danger all must be done to preserve it…" As Kaysa's voice trailed away into the silence, her eyes swimming with concern at the flinching of the sith pureblood's face Vowrawn's mouth flickered slightly as he attempted a smile through his pain.

"You quote Naga Sadow…No truer words were spoken…I have taught you well my apprentice…" Vowrawn sighed deeply as he rested in the strong hold of his apprentice hearing familiar voices approaching the dark council chamber, one belonging to that of the returning of Darth Ravage and the other sending a chill spiralling down his spine…The omnipotent dark lord Darth Thanaton.

"As you see Lord Thanaton you are the only dark lord with the knowledge to decipher his condition and if possible to cure it. Can this be done?" Ravage asked as they approached the kneeling form of the apprentice shielding her master against her chest like a watchful tomb guardian.

"The force makes all prospects possible Lord Ravage. I am disappointed you don't share my philosophy" Thanaton spoke, disappointment reflected in his tone as the dark lord clad in flame and black bustled elegantly to the side of the apprentice who was holding her master. Having just been disturbed from his precious evening of study Thanaton was already in a sour mood but to see who he had to aid made his blood curdle even further. Still if saving Vowrawn's life was enough to make the council tremble at his power then he supposed all fractured ties could be mended and transgressions forgiven if she pledged her loyalty to him. "Lord Kaysa. I see the condition of your master worsens. Let me examine him." Thanaton ordered brusquely as she lowered her head in a gesture of obedience letting the powerful dark lord and connection to the force extract and dissect the problem before breaking his concentration and shaking his head. Instead of that malicious, sadistic expression she expected to see adopted on his face Thanaton's face reflective a grave emotion, placing a hand to his forehead to try and see more clearly. "It is as I feared. The symptoms Lord Ravage relayed to me match his condition. Your master Lord Vowrawn suffers from an acute disease only having consumed Marka Ragnos and Exar Kun. Both dark lords had provided suitable cures however Vowrawn's condition seems to stem from a concentrated source. Lord Kaysa…let me look at you…" A sudden fear gripped her as she obeyed his command without question as Thanaton was her superior in every way and even though she was a powerful apprentice she was nothing next to him and to attempt to defy him was foolish. A lengthy silence followed as Ravage observed the scene before him with interested an inquisitive spark dancing in Thanaton's shaded amber eyes as he cupped her chin in his rough grip examining something specific. When his analysis was complete he withdrew his hand again shaking his head and this time as he spoke his tone actually contained concern, a slight fear that the dark lord may lose his battle with life if the right course of action wasn't taken.

"Have you deciphered his condition my lord?" Ravage asked in urgency as Vowrawn whose eyes were now open again narrowed them dangerously at Thanaton but he almost felt like laughing. Especially in this state let alone at full strength Vowrawn would never stand against him. His power base was minuscule compared to his and he would have to admit sooner or later that his strength paled in comparison to the might and wisdom of the infamous Darth Thanaton himself.

"It is the first time I have been slightly puzzled by a form of this condition but I know the source of his suffering. It is stemmed from a strong bond shared between master and apprentice…You're apprentice will be the death of you Lord Vowrawn…" sneered Thanaton in a sudden menace that neither Ravage or the young apprentice had been expecting as he stood to his full height glaring at the master and apprentice who had previously defied him. To aid them was against his principles, for they had betrayed him, pursued their own power and those who defied the sacred and honoured traditions of the sith would die without exceptions. Those who refused to work for the sith imperative and ascend the sith order to glory and only pursued their own paths of power would fall quickly.

"Lord Thanaton please nothing can be gained from this. I am greatly sorry for my transgressions but we need you. Please I know you have the answers…You are the only dark lord in the academy who can make my master better. Please cure him!" Kaysa pleaded, her heartfelt voice seemingly reaching out to him as Thanaton ceased his pacing, hands interlocked behind his back as she seemed to be in distress watching her master twist with pain. _Good…_ hissed Thanaton inwardly knowing he could deceive that foolish apprentice as easily as a lowly acolyte… _She suffers as he master suffers. I told Vowrawn she would be useless to him and as always…I was right…_

"What can I do young Kaysa? What can I do?" Thanaton sighed theatrically placing his hands on his hips and glowering at her, Ravage uncertain as to the behaviour of his fellow dark council member gazing at him in confusion.

"You have texts, many writings on different deformities and conditions. Please my master needs your help. I pledge myself to you my lord and am your humble servant. Please save him as he saved me. I know you have the power to prevent his death. Please…" begged Kaysa as she hated grovelling before him but it was the only way to save her master's life and make sure her training was complete so she could become a fully blooded sith and one day rise to a seat of power on the dark council and sit next to her master and the great Darth Thanaton himself.

"Give me one plausible reason why I should waste my precious powers to save him. Convince me apprentice, I dare you…" Thanaton sneered fiercely as she was about to reply when Ravage's patience snapped rushing to Thanaton's side as he glared at him in desperation.

"Lord Thanaton please. While you protest Lord Vowrawn is dying. He needs to be cured now…" Ravage instantly regretted opposing the dark lord's flow of thought as he felt a pinching at his neck as Thanaton leered at him, mentally applying a vice to this throat as the once strong form of Ravage choked before him in the force's grip knowing never to interrupt his superior again. Despite having a seat next to him on the council Ravage could not compete with Thanaton's power and feared that in the future none could oppose him and he would be indestructible and with his infinite knowledge and strength in the force he was becoming so.

"Ravage, I would've hoped you learnt your lessons from our last encounter. This matter does not concern you! I shall do what I believe is right!" Thanaton snarled knowing that deep inside him the conflict wrestled but in the end Vowrawn's life being a pureblood was scared to the order and he would have to be saved regardless of their rivalry and bitterness towards each other.

"Master Thanaton please he needs you…I need you…" The voice of the pained apprentice rasped behind him and at this Thanaton released Ravage from the torment, sensing him obviously wanting to retaliate but trying to oppose Thanaton would gain him a deeper, unhealable injury so he just stood his ground and observed the events unfolding before his eyes, clutching his neck as he grimaced in pain.

"It's a pity you're of pureblood and hold a seat on the council. Otherwise I could just let you die…but…" Thanaton's voice was low, flat as he closed his eyes forming an effortless connection to the force's healing arts "I can't…" A blighting pain burst through Vowrawn's body as he gritted his teeth in pain clutching at his apprentice to try and relieve some of the agony but it rushed through him like a river of fire, breathing rapidly to attempt to quell the harsh effects of the healing spell.

"My lord what are you doing to him…?" Kaysa bleated in concern as Thanaton didn't reply until he sensed the healing was complete, as even though the illness that had plagued him had seemed to evaporate into thin air Vowrawn was still very much in discomfort, wincing in pain as his apprentice gazed down at him in rising concern. He felt different but had the cure worked?

"You are cured Lord Vowrawn. However this does not mean to say you are fully immune. If your apprentice remains safe and secure then it shouldn't harm you again. Now if you'll excuse me…" Thanaton growled in irritance as he wanted to get back to his study but this whole train of events had distracted his mind teeming with wisdom. Before he could take his leave of the dark council chamber the youthful sith apprentice bowed to one knee before him, lowering her head as her master rose to his feet, shaken and still trying to recover his usual pattern of breathing.

"My lord. I cannot thank you enough. You are truly a patriarch to our order and one day I shall see you becoming the grand master of the academy. I pay tribute to your wisdom my lord…" Kaysa spoke solemnly as she felt a sudden warmth brush her forehead as Thanaton touched her on the crown of the head, knowing obedience and recognition of her bravery was to be rewarded. She had shown loyalty to him and to her master and that deserved to be acknowledged.

"It seems I was wrong about you Lord Kaysa. You're master has trained you well and I am…pleased with your progress. Perhaps our paths shall cross again young one…" Thanaton's voice was strangely full of praise, soothing and soft as he bade her one final glance before sweeping around the bend in the corridor away from the dark council hall to return to his private chambers to resume his work. Kaysa felt a sense of pride burning deep within her chest as the recovered form of her master Darth Vowrawn drew up beside her placing a firm, fatherly hand onto her shoulder.

"You did not abandon me in my weakness. You stayed strong and true at my side and that is why Thanaton praised you. To have such loyalty in an apprentice to their master is an honour in the sith order and I am proud of you Kaysa…" Vowrawn spoke as she bowed before him, Ravage having departed leaving the chamber free for the dark council pureblood and his apprentice to converse. "Very proud of you…"

"My lord. I'm just glad we could put this whole distraction behind us. You are recovered and I seem to be getting on Thanaton's right side. All is mended" Kaysa smiled bowing before her master as the two powerful dark lord's strode side by side by Vowrawn adopted a perplexed expression, shaking his head knowing no matter what had been said being complacent around Thanaton could lead him to take advantage.

"It may be for the moment but I suggest you do not lower your guard. Lord Thanaton could very much still turn against you when he desires and you must be ready to defend yourself if I am not there to intervene…However…" Vowrawn mused calmly lacing his fingers together behind his straight spine as he strode ahead of her, his soft footfalls barely audible on the richly plush carpet of the academy floor. "When Thanaton issues praise he never lies. Perhaps you shall prove useful to him. I owe you my life apprentice. I surely would've died without you there to guide me. Thanaton cured me but through all my pain you guided me and that loyalty is irreplaceable no matter where you are or where you go. Thank you my apprentice…thank you…" For a moment Kaysa was so in awe of her master's praise that for a moment she was almost embarrassed as she lowered her face deeper into the shadows of her cowl before her chest again burned with the well-earned embers of pride as she saw that smile…his smile…the smile that had greeted her eyes when he'd first took her in as an infant.

"Now my debt is repaid my master" Kaysa spoke softly as she would never forget the day when he'd saved her from the fate of perishing in the tomb of Naga Sadow and trained her to be his right hand. It would always be an honour and her duty to serve him and no matter what misfortune could befall them or the sith order that kind of loyalty and power was the one thing that would keep the precious fire of the sith alive and it would never be extinguished. Vowrawn didn't say anything for a long moment, his back turned to her as he sighed gently before striding further away from her.

"Very good my apprentice very good. Come Lord Kaysa, my apprentice. We have much to discuss" Vowrawn ordered sharply his tone losing its usual friendly edge and melding into one of seriousness as Kaysa obeyed immediately dashing to her master's side. She hoped she would come to aid the inspirational Lord Thanaton in the future. To work with him and to serve him as well as her master would be more than a precious opportunity. Darth Thanaton chose only the finest to serve under his hand. She was already loyal and bound to a master but perhaps she could provide him with more resources from which to study? As her master began to relay to her a plan to destabilize the youngling Jedi training programme on Tython, planning an assassination attempt on their master's she could not help but wonder if Thanaton's compliments were genuine. He never lied to anyone when giving praise of any kind so for this she was truly humbled. She hadn't deserved his praise and yet she'd received it. She was only doing her duty to her master and serving him, yet in Thanaton's eyes seeing such loyalty was warrant for such praise. Still as her thoughts turned to the future plans of sith order she could not help but wonder if Thanaton had kept his word and fully healed her master. He seemed to be in a healthier condition and moving with his usual effortless grace but the astute apprentice was aware of certain pieces of the puzzle that had yet to fall into place and was going to keep a watchful eye out for any suspicious movements in Thanaton's power bases. Night fell over the vast flatlands of Korriban as the pureblood dark council member and his apprentice strode side by side engaging in important discussion as the other dark lord's either tutored their students late into the evening with ruthless efficiency or were settling down for a night of study and excavation. She would assume her confidence and personally make her apologise known to the great Darth Thanaton himself. She wanted to be one of the most renowned sith in his eyes and it started by obeying her superiors. Still she would be wary but she didn't realise just how powerful or dangerous Darth Thanaton could be, particularly to those he was keeping under his constant mental surveillance. A weight that she couldn't hope to lift from her shoulders but she hoped through all the blood and fire she could work with the omnipotent dark lord for the future and preservation of the sacred sith order. She hoped…


End file.
